tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ash vs Evil Dead
| image = | format = | running time = 30 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = Starz | seasons = 2+ | number of episodes = 20+ | production company = Starz Productions Renaissance Pictures | executive producers = Sam Raimi; Ivan Raimi; Rob Tapert; Bruce Campbell; Rob Wright; Craig DiGregorio; Rick Jacobson | producers = Sean Clements; Aaron Lam; Dominic Dierkes; Charles Knight | principal cast = Bruce Campbell; Ray Santiago; Dana DeLorenzo; Jill Marie Jones; Lucy Lawless | 1st = October 31st, 2015 | last = }} Ash vs Evil Dead is an American television series of the horror and comedy genres. It is based on the cult classic 1981 film The Evil Dead, but also takes its cues from the film's equally respected sequels, Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn and Army of Darkness. The series was created by Sam Raimi and developed for television by Sam, Ivan Raimi and Tom Spezialy. It was produced by Renaissance Pictures and Starz Entertainment and began airing on the Starz Network on October 31st, 2015. The series stars Bruce Campbell reprising the role of Ash Williams - the character he made famous in the original film series. Fresh faces to the main line-up include Ray Santiago as Pablo Simon Bolivar, Dana DeLorenzo as Kelly Maxwell, Jill Marie Jones as Detective Amanda Fisher and Lucy Lawless as Ruby Knowby. Season one of the show aired for ten episodes from October, 2015 to January, 2016. A second season of ten episodes was ordered with a premiere date of October 2nd, 2016. All but Jill Marie Jones returned to the show for its second season. Thirty years after his initial confrontations with the evil dead, good ole Ash Williams still has that ole gleam in his eye, as well as a few extra notches on his belt. After getting stoned one evening with a one-night stand, he made the grievous error of reading some poetry aloud to his paramour. Unfortunately, the "poetry" he read was from the Necronomicon, which of course, opens the doorway for all manner of nasty stuff to come through. Partnering up with his former co-workers from a retail outlet, Pablo and Kelly, Ash is once again ready to put a boot and a chainsaw through the ass of evil as he takes on the Evil Dead! Episodes Season One Season Two Notes & Trivia * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and some really disgusting shit. * Ash vs. Evil Dead redirects to this page. The actual title of the show does not include a period after "vs". * The TV series serves as a sequel to Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn, which is somewhat of a soft remake of the first film. It ignores the events of Army of Darkness. * Sam Raimi directed the pilot episode of the series, "El Jefe". See also External Links ---- Category:Programs Category:Starz Productions Category:Renaissance Pictures Category:2010s/Programs Category:2015/Premieres